


金钱可买，日常奇迹 / i spend my money on the regular miracles

by blurryyou



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd对抗宜家床。（与CallMeBombshell同梗写作，并不严格为其后续。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	金钱可买，日常奇迹 / i spend my money on the regular miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).
  * A translation of [i spend my money on the regular miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052973) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> hi, hello. yes of course! go for it, i would be honored. <3  
> [Link](http://queercap.tumblr.com/post/77647859121/hi-i-just-read-through-your-fics-on-ao3-for-nth)

 

~*~

 

终于找到了，没错。宜家真他妈的 **恐怖** 。他从未想过能见到这么多没用的东西塞满空间，从这堵墙一直堆到对面那堵墙，更不用说看见这么多人拥挤在其中，相信他们真的需要在桌子上支起一面巨大的剪贴板，用来挂画或照片。

转念一想，他记得很清楚，在Tim的LOFT里曾经见过类似的巨型剪贴板。

但那可是Tim，他很有可能是用蝙蝠出品的材料自己做了一个，所以完全不可相提并论。

他希望是这样。

如果他发现和他同床共枕的是一个会购买宜家无用的废品回来装饰房间的人，他真心不知道自己能不能接受。

Jason摇了摇头，大步走到床品区，他顺着那一排各式各样的床走过去，记下了最便宜的那一款的货号，然后直接结账买下了那一款。

他特意选在了今天来买可能很有道理，他知道今天Tim会在Wayne企业开一整天的会，因为如果Tim知道他打算买新床，肯定会硬是跟着一起来，结果最后买下一张贵得没道理的床，还摆出那么一张“我的Tim逻辑比其他任何逻辑都更有逻辑”的脸，坚持他这么做是最实际的，因为他睡这张床的时间会和Jason一样多。

可能的确如此，但公寓是Jason的小破公寓，卧室是Jason的小破卧室，所以Jason当然可以自己买床，谢谢。

他还有大概五个小时，可以把这东西拖回住处组装起来，但他觉得，嘿，只不过是一张床。他肯定连一半时间都用不掉。

 

~*~

 

（结果他用了整整五个小时。）

 

~*~

 

“什么破烂玩意儿。”Jason抱怨着，把床垫拖到新床上，然后扑通躺倒在旁边的地板上。他在组装的过程中极富创新精神地使用了数次义警工具箱里的装备，数次气急败坏地在公寓里转来转去大声咒骂，使用的语言包括但不限于俄语、德语、西班牙语，中间还停下来做了一顿馅饼。但他终于干完了，而且他觉得花了他那么大功夫，这张床肯定已经很稳固了。

他的公寓大门传来响声，接着是Tim昂贵的高级皮鞋踩在硬木地板上的脚步声，他能听出来Tim正朝卧室走来。他不用亲眼看见，就能够想象得出那幅画面——Tim穿着西服，一手扯开领带，另一只手捏着自己酸痛的后颈。Jason翻了个身，紧张感渐渐从胃里往上爬。距离他们把床睡塌已经——呃，已经过了好几天了，差不多得有一个星期了。

那之后Jason一直睡在直接放在地板上的床垫上，因为他太忙，没时间重买一张新床，但他一直腰酸背痛，而且周末即将到来——意味着没有工作的自由时间，意味着 **Tim** ，所以他觉得有必要行动起来。

“嘿，”Tim靠在门框上说。Jason猜得没错，Tim的领带已经解开了，但他看见散开的领口还是微微一阵悸动。“你终于把床换了，哼？”

“什么叫终于？”Jason气哼哼地说。“你怎么就确定这张床不是从周一开始就摆在这里了？你在我的公寓里安装了监视摄像头吗，Drake？”

Tim挑起眉毛：“如果我真的安了，我会告诉你吗？”

Jason抱起双臂，看了Tim一眼。“是的，你会告诉我。不然我会给你好看。”

“没错，我会告诉你。”Tim承认说。“但是我没装摄像头。起码 **现在还没有** 。但地板上堆着泡沫包装出卖了你，Jay。”

Jason四处看了看，墙角书架边堆着泡沫包装和纸箱，床头柜上放着工具箱，他耸了耸肩，说：“我能说什么。我在有限的时间内发挥了最高的水平。”

“这就是了？”Tim说，穿过房间，走到Jason身边，轻轻踢了床腿一脚。“这就是你最高水准？”

Jason抬头狡猾一笑：“想试试看？”

“也许吧。”Tim说。“给我个充分的理由。你为什么会挑这一张？除了最明显的那个原因，这张床肯定连五十块都不到。”

“因为床头。”Jason简洁地说。

Tim嘴角慢慢浮起一抹笑意。“床头，是嘛？”

Jason假装不在意地说：“似乎，你曾经表达过，呃，把我绑起来的想法。我相信还提到了口塞。我觉得我们可以稍许尝试一番。”

“是嘛？”Tim说，脸颊上飘起绯红。Jason不由得坏笑起来，Tim总是那么笃定自己想要什么，但你真的给他机会让他得偿所望，他却整个人都羞得变成了粉红色，有点儿傻但也很可爱。

“拉我一把？”Jason说，朝Tim伸出手，让他抓住。这又是他们之间迥然不同的地方——Jason的大手骨节粗大，因为小时候打了太多拳拳到肉的架，太多次擦破指关节。Tim的手也有老茧，没错，但他的手指修长纤细——是属于艺术家的手，Jason总是这样想。多么有趣的对比，Tim的这双手可以轻松地折断骨头，也可以同样轻而易举地在Jason身上点火，让他忘情地叫出声。Tim把Jason拉起来，Jason顺势卡在了Tim面前，侵占了他的私人空间，近得仿佛稍微伸手就能碰触，但就停留在这样暧昧的距离。然后Tim摇摇头，有些宠溺地挑起嘴角，他踮起脚尖，抬起一只手捧住Jason的下巴，慢慢地、轻轻地亲了上去，仿佛只是在说你好啊你在这儿啊，再没有其他不纯洁的目的。

但接着Tim吻了上来，热切地、目的昭然若揭地吻着他、推着他往床边去，然后把他推倒在床上，跟着一起躺下来。

他们之间的这种互动很不错。他甚至可以说一直以来都很棒，不过那样多少就有些粉饰真相，掩盖了他们曾经的摸索阶段。在最初的时候，他们两个人都不知道自己在做什么，很多时候他们尴尬折腾半天，往往被Tim的尖胳膊肘捅在肚子上。但是。但是那样他也喜欢。他喜欢他们需要慢慢了解彼此，他很高兴他们在执行任务过程中的互动模式并不适用于在卧室里。Jason不服管束，咄咄逼人，Tim幽默尖刻，自贬自嘲，两个人相处虽然尴尬，但共同组成了属于他们的双人舞。

这么说有些过分，但两人之间的每一步进展都经历波折，反而让人感觉得来不易，倍感珍惜。他们曾经经历过两个人之间可能存在的任何一种关系——陌生人、敌人、疏远的兄弟、勉强的盟友、朋友。这让Jason能够信任他们之间的感情。如果一切来得太过轻易，反而会让他却步。Tim慢慢进入他的内心，在他心里雕刻出属于自己的空间。

如果一切来得太过轻易，他肯定早就搞砸了。

Tim脱下西装外套，用力丢到房间另一头，落在了灯罩上，然后他俯下身，吻住Jason，同时双手不耐烦地拉扯Jason的衬衫，他短暂地断开这个吻，把衬衫从Jason身上扒下来。Jason的左臂被缠在袖子里，他不由得骂起来：“可恶， **每次** 都这样。”Jason不高兴地喷了口气，Tim反而笑起来，低头顺着Jason的脖子一路咬下去。两个人都已经硬了，不可避免，也不容忽视，积压的情绪既势不可挡又远远不够，此刻他已经不知道自己究竟是想快快快，还是想从容不迫慢慢享受。只不过。

只不过身下的床不停地吱呀作响。

“你确定组装得没错？”

“是的，我确定。”Jason不耐烦地说。“我能装好一张床，Tim，我又不是白痴。”

“我知道你不是——”Tim叹了口气，然后用鼻子深深地吸气。“我只是觉得不应该会这么响。你还记得上一次都发生了什么，是吧？”

Jason双手搭在Tim腰间，不得不屈从于命运，显然他们要完全忽略两个人的迫切需求，开始讨论这张五十块钱的新床的结构稳定性。

“我记得，但 **原来** 那张床是我搬进来的时候公寓里附带的，所以鬼知道用了多少年，到底组装得怎么样。这张床的历史才二十分钟，而且是我亲手组装的。”

“你看了安装说明和注意并且照做了？”

Jason哼了一声：“拜托，Tim。我连 **炸弹** 都会造好吗，我觉得我完全能搞定宜家床。”

“也就是说你 **没有** 遵守安装说明。”

Jason的手指在Tim的腰胯上画圈，他手指下的皮肤乖乖屈服，甚至发起抖来。“说真的，我们非得现在说这个？”

“不，”Tim说，呼吸加速。“应该不用。”Jason抱着Tim翻身，把他压在床上，深深地吻住他久久不放，一手拉开他的裤子拉链。事情本该顺利进行下去，但两个人在床上翻滚的时候，床随之拖长音呻吟起来，发出夸张的咯吱声，Tim一手按在Jason胸口上，阻止他继续。

“好吧，好吧。”Tim说。“我们现在得搞定这个。把你的工具箱拿过来。”

 

~*~

 

“我了个大草。”

Tim一手拿着宜家说明书，一手握着螺丝刀，眼睛盯着床框。现在他们的床已经变成一堆零件围绕在他身边，因为他坚持要把整张床都拆掉，自己亲手从最初开始组装。

但是，不，他绝对、 **绝对** 不是控制狂，Jason永远都不会这么说，甚至不会这么暗示，因为那样绝对是大错特错。

“说真的，Jay，这东西到底要怎么才能拼起来？”

“我告诉过你我花了五个小时，你没听见吗？”

Tim在床框零件和说明书之间来回看了好几遍，露出一脸痛苦绝望的表情，生动形象地传达了“我此刻正在后悔所有的人生选择，我都不知道哪个选择才是最糟糕的”的思想感情。

在Jason看来，Tim可能错就错在屈服于自己非得在晚上九点把整个床框都拆了的冲动。

“ **五个小时** ？”

Jason耸耸肩：“我中间休息了一次，做了馅饼。”

Tim期待地抬起头：“还有剩吗？”

“我得说，你就像一条小狗，总是等着其他人喂你，因为你完全不会喂饱你自己，你知道这一点的，是吧？”

Tim不在意地挥挥手：“我当然能喂饱我自己，我有电话，好吗？不然要外卖做什么。”

“娇生惯养。”

“我说，”Tim用螺丝刀点着Jason的方向，说。“你知道什么东西可能会让我快一点琢磨出办法吗？”

“让我猜一猜，”Jason讽刺地说。“馅饼？”

Tim对他挑起两条眉毛，没说话。

“行，好，随便你。”Jason说，去厨房把剩下的馅饼从冰箱里拿出来，丢进盘子里，在微波炉里加热了一分钟左右，然后端到卧室里，把盘子摆在Tim手边。

Tim拿起一块馅饼，咬了一口，好吃得他大声哼出声。他下嘴唇上沾了一些碎屑，Jason忍不住想凑过去帮他舔掉。Jason觉得，他们真的应该认真考虑下“算了我们改滚地板吧”这个选项。

“不要，我们不要滚地板。”Tim漫不经心地说，他把说明书举在脸前，眯着眼研究那张纸，因为这个混蛋就是固执地不肯起来去拿眼镜。

“我什么都没说！”

“你是没说。”Tim说，不过他嘴角又浮起那种宠爱的笑意，也许Jason其实也没有那么生气。

“也许你可以不要孤军奋战，我也不用看着你和说明书大眼瞪小眼，我们其实可以，如果我说得太过分了你可以打断我， **小王子殿下** ，但我们其实可以尝试 **一起** 把这东西攒在一起。”

Tim耸耸肩，放下说明书。

“就按你说的。还能有多糟？”

 

~*~

 

（一语成谶。）

 

~*~

 

大门传来重重地敲门声，打断了Jason的咆哮。“刚刚……刚刚是不是有人敲门？”

“不是，Jason，那是墙壁在回嘴。”Tim没好气地说。他的头发横七竖八地乱成一团，因为在过去一个小时里，他无数次气急败坏地挠头。他眼睛里闪烁着抓狂的神色，老实说有点儿吓人。但Jason可能也好不到哪去，他想，只不过他 **的确** 比Tim好一点，因为和Tim不一样，他才是 **对的** ，那块木板就应该那么安上去。

Jason瞪了Tim一眼，大步走到门边，用力拉开门，不耐烦地吼了一声“干嘛？”。然后他才冷静下来，看清楚站在门口的是他隔壁的邻居久美子，一位不好惹的老太太，他曾经从她家借过几次鸡蛋。

啊。他和Tim过去一个小时里大部分时候都在对着彼此大吼大叫，几乎用了两个人都懂的所有语言。

“抱歉，呃。抱歉。一切都还好吗？”

“一切都 **还好** 吗？”久美子问。“刚才的一个小时里，我一直听见喊声。如果有必要的话，我会报警的。你要知道我不想这么做——不是说我信任警察，但人们都说，如果你对正在发生的事情视而不见、听而不闻，那你就和那些做坏事的人一样坏。”

Jason靠在门框上，筋疲力尽地抬手揉了揉脸。“没事，呃——老天， **真没事** ，对不起。我们，呃，我们是在组装床框，结果发现不太顺利。”

“啊，”久美子说，仿佛一切都解释清楚了，尽管他刚才说的那些真的、 **真的** 不能算解释。“宜家？”

“你猜呢？”Jason苦笑着说。

“给你提个建议？”

“请说。”

“用胶带。”久美子简洁地说。

“这……这个建议不错。草。”Jason说。因为，草，他们怎么没想到呢。“谢谢。”

“不用谢。祝你好运。还有……记住。我会报警的。”

Jason摇摇头。“不用了，呃，真的没必要。谢谢。”

久美子点点头，回自己家去了。Jason用力关上大门，靠在上面。“ **胶带** 。”

Jason回到卧室里，低头打量了一会儿那张已经几乎组装好了的床，现在只剩下Tim手里拿着的那块木板还没装上，因为他不确定这个零件是不是真的应该安装在说明书上写应该装的位置。“嘿，王子殿下。”

“能不能 **不要** 那么叫我？”Tim不高兴地说。

Jason翻了个白眼，他花了半分钟认真考虑再叫一次“小王子”，他就想看看Tim会怎么反应，不过他对睡眠的需要和他刺激Tim的冲动血腥厮杀之后，睡眠以毫厘的优势最终胜出。

“用胶带。”

Tim抬头：“我们都是白痴。”

“没——错。”

Tim从地板上站起来，来到Jason的书架前，掀开掩藏他们存放各种各样蝙蝠工具的暗格，伸手进去，摸出一卷胶带。

“如果这个还没用的话，我不知道还有什么有用。”

“那个——那个是 **蝙蝠胶带** 吗？”

“我亲自改良的。”Tim说。“是的，没错。但是闭嘴，无论你现在脑袋里在构思什么蠢笑话，都不许说。”

Jason闭上嘴，瞪着眼睛生闷气。Tim从各个角度打量整张床，之后开始用胶带把所有关键合页和床板缠在一起。Jason看着Tim，他工作起来总是有条不紊，动作流畅自然。他看着Tim量出合适长度的胶带，用一把直刃的刀利落地割断，随着动作Tim的手臂线条尽显。好吧，看到这样的Tim总是会让他全身发热，躁动起来，他早已接受了这个现实。每当他看见Tim处在最如鱼得水的环境中，完全控制住局面，看见他那种眼神，那种通常会在巡逻中的屋顶上、矮巷里，或是在战斗时、任务中出现的眼神，如今却在 **这里** 看见，呃。

“大功告成。”Tim说。Jason过去帮他一起把床垫抬到床框上铺好。两个人都没有说话，双双倒在床上，这张床——奇迹般的，这张床几乎没发出声音。

“现在好了，王子殿下？”

Tim伸手过来掐住了Jason胳膊上的肉。“好多了。”

Tim翻过身，面对Jason侧躺着。这张床本就不大，现在两人靠得更近了。他贴过来，手指勾住Jason牛仔裤的腰带，指尖微微探进去。Jason今晚一直都徘徊在渴望的边缘，哪怕是在他们吵架的时候，哪怕是在Tim把他气坏了，他简直像把手里的螺丝刀朝Tim脑袋丢过去的时候。所以这样一点点小动作就立刻让他回到今晚刚开始的时候，回到充满热度和欲念的时候。

“那么。我们继续测试床的坚固程度？”

“好啊。”Jason说。Tim和他躺在一起，靠得那么近，带着目眩神迷的神情，已经开始不老实地把Jason的牛仔裤往下扯。“先等我把口塞拿过来。”

 

 

 

**完。**

**作者注：**

向宜家致以我最诚挚的歉意。我爱宜家，宜家棒极了。宜家的抱枕简直完美。请不要控告我诽谤，我个人觉得你们太棒了，这两只就是不乖乖地看说明书不是我的错。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Related Work: [你的名字，溢满齿间 / if anyone else were to kiss me, all they would taste is your name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1604615/)


End file.
